


Mixed Signals

by DxTURA



Series: Syphiki and the Ice Princess [1]
Category: Mabinogi (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Life would be much quieter without Einhart’s vibrant and vexing attitude.But, let’s be honest, would Syphiki really want that?





	Mixed Signals

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response piece to my friend iggycakes, who wrote our characters in a cute ass shippy fic after........ god knows how long LMAO.  
I love them bunches and am always inspired by their work!

Einhart expected to find her whole world on Ceo Island fade to black after she heard a loud roar erupt from the ancient, aggro stone golem aiming dead at her with a heavyset fist.

She did  _ not _ , however, open her eyes and expect to find Syphiki standing before her.

He was fending off the golem’s assault with his tattered, purple chain blade. Her eyes shot from the broken cylinder dangling from his wrist, to his small hands latched onto part of the chain that wasn’t wrapped around the golem’s arm. The monster couldn’t break free, and - after realizing such - responded with erratic, yet forceful tugs.

Syphiki hissed and firmly planted his greaves into the ground; though judging by his stuttered sliding, it was clear the boy couldn’t hold on for much longer.

“Syphy?” Einhart, slowly and with great difficulty, pushed herself onto her knees.

“Don’t just stand there, you fool!” Loose pebbles pelted the boy’s face. “Get up!”

Einhart couldn’t help her rather ill-timed squeal, “Ohhh! Lookit  _ you _ ! Are you my knight in shining-”

There was another loud bellow from the golem, and it wasn’t long before the chains snapped clean in half. It stomped about, shook the ground, and knocked the two bickering Milletians off balance and back on their behinds. It threw the decorative chains to the side, and began its wind-up of a much  _ stronger  _ smash than before.

Syphiki recovered - much quicker than he expected, truthfully. He could’ve sworn his luck was coming in handy much more often than he’d like. He used this to his advantage though, and launched himself with enough force to pick up his comrade and carry her to safety.

The golem slammed its cracked fist into the ground, its impact evident when Syphiki found himself moving faster than before. His hold onto Einhart was a vice of sorts, and he had no plans of letting go, either.

Minutes pass, and the boy was relieved to find himself over the bridge and out of the golem’s sight. There was no way those heathens could chase him down here - it was simply too big, and they could, surprisingly, understand that falling into water would be bad news. His jog finally slowed, and he finally came to a stop upon approaching a large tree the two of them could rest against.

After he set the pink-haired ice princess on the ground, the boy took a moment to catch his own breath. A scowl slipped from his pursed lips, while Ein stared at him slack-jawed.

“Who… who  _ thought  _ leaving the golems here, unchecked, was a good idea?!” Syphiki’s voice rose, “ _ This  _ is why it’s impossible to keep the area safe: They all procrastinate until the very end.”

He shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a heavy sigh before turning his gaze back to Einhart, “As for  _ you _ , Ein… you’re unharmed, yes?”

She realized her mouth was still open, immediately shut it with her hands, and shook her head. She then let out that obnoxious cackle of hers, much to Syphiki’s dismay. “Of  _ course  _ I am, Syphy! Look at me, unscathed and stayin’ fresh! Did you really think that I--  _ ah! _ ”

The girl winced and fell to a knee. Syphiki rose one eyebrow, and inched closer to her.

“I’m.. I’m fine, really!” Her words betrayed the cross look in her eyes. Syphiki kneeled and cupped her cheek in his hand.

He began to tilt her face in different directions. No, he knew the pain wasn’t here, but it didn’t hurt to check for anything else, yes? Her face merely scuffed, but he didn’t see scars. Good. That’s the last thing he’d want to see on her-

Ein chuckled, then coughed, “Didn’t think you’d be so forward, Syphy…”

“Hush.” He barked, then checked her arms for any cuts or bruises. “You  _ are _ injured, aren’t you? It’s as if you enjoy testing my patience with see through lies.”

“Haha.. it’s so easy to make you mad..” She didn’t notice that he had pressed against a point of interest; a bruise - a bloody one at that - could be seen through the scrapes on her knee highs. “ _ Ow _ ! Don’t be so rough!”

“This is a fresh wound. The golem caught your leg at some point, didn’t he?” Syphiki tore pieces of his dress off to both clean and wrap the wound up. Despite his aggravation, he knew being gentle was key. He didn’t  _ want  _ to hurt her any further, after all. “Foolish girl. Do you have any idea what could’ve happened if I wasn’t in time?”

“Aww, Syphy is worried?” Ein cooed - then whimpered - when he tugged on the fabric a little harder. “Owowow,  _ easy on the bandaging!! _ ”

She deserved that.

Still, Syphiki fell silent afterwards, and apologized through gentle touches. He could see the blood seep through the frilly edges, but there wasn’t much he could do right now. They would have to use the Moon Gate to get somewhere else, and that wasn’t much of an option until the sun rose again.

Once Syphiki finished he adjusted his dress’ remains, pat the dirt off his knees, and turned his back to her. Ein hadn’t realized how much he tore it up until she really took a look at him; the long sleeves were now haphazardly torn apart, and the mint ribbons that complemented its saturated violet were nowhere to be found. Though Syphy didn’t say much about fashion, Ein could tell that it was precious to the boy. He practically wore it every week, after all.

It honestly caught her off guard that he would tear up such beautiful clothing. All she could muster was a quiet “thank you” through it all.

Though, the response that Syphiki gave her wasn’t something she expected.

“Be more careful next time. Don’t go off on your own.” Were his cheeks red?

She blinked, then beamed. “So you  _ are  _ worried about me!”

“I mean it,  _ Einhart _ .” He jerked his head back, a harsh glower stricken on his face. “It was reckless for you to do that.”

She flinched. That was so cold…

Or was it? Syphiki was always cold and killer with his words, but this was one of few times he had hoped it wouldn’t come off that way. 

He would never admit it to anyone, but Einhart  _ scared  _ him tonight. He didn’t expect her to go off on her own, especially since the two of them agreed to stick together until they calmed the monsters down. He couldn’t get that pained image of her out of his head, much less the potential faces of everyone they had ever known had he come back without her.

Life would be much quieter without Einhart’s vibrant and vexing attitude.

But, let’s be honest, would the boy really want that?


End file.
